pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Summoner Zombie
__NOWYSIWYG__ |image = File: |stat 1 title = Toughness: |stat 1 info = Hardened |stat 2 title = Speed: |stat 2 info = Hungry |stat 3 title = Damage: |stat 3 info = Normal Damage Bites |stat 4 title = Special: |stat 4 info = Randomly summons powerful zombies in the middle of your lawn Evil Aura protects this zombie from damage |stat 5 title = Almanac: |stat 5 info = Power Summoner Zombie used to be a regular Pompadour Zombie, but was granted these special power by Dr. Zomboss himself as a promotion for eating the previous homeowners brains. The red eyes are just because of the contacts he's wearing. |stat 6 title = Created by: |stat 6 info = Dalek2653}} Power Summoner Zombie is a zombie encountered in Big Wave Beach in Plants vs Zombies 2: It's About Time. It can summon more powerful zombies in the middle of your lawn. It is capable of summoning Gargantuars, so this makes this a very dangerous zombie. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Hungry. Power Summoner Zombie can randomly summon powerful zombies in any of the 5 lanes. Special: Randomly summons powerful zombies in the middle of your lawn. Evil Aura protects this zombie from damage. Power Summoner Zombie used to be a regular Pompadour Zombie, but was granted these special power by Dr. Zomboss himself as a promotion for eating the previous homeowners brains. The red eyes are just because of the contacts he's wearing. Overview Power Summoner Zombie absorbs 44 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 22 normal damage shots before dying at 44 normal damage shots. Appearances Big Wave Beach: Day 29, 30, 31 and Tiki Torch-er Strategies 'General' All in all, this is an extremely dangerous zombie. He has high health in general and is capable of summoning powerful zombies in other lanes. If not killed quickly, this zombie can overwhelm your defenses with Octo Zombies, Surfer Zombies, Deep Sea Gargantuars, etc. When this zombie is in the line-up, it is recommended to take several instant kill plants, including Cherry Bomb, Ghost Pepper and Tangle Kelp. This zombie is capable of infinitely summoning zombies, so be careful, as if you aren't, you can quickly be overwhelmed. Slowing down this zombie is highly recommended as it will slow his advance and also effectively delay him summoning other zombies. Plants such as Winter Melon, Laser Bean and Bowling Bulb are highly recommended because they are able to hit him fairly quickly and will also do a fair amount of damage. Plants that should be avoided are ones like Homing Thistle because the thistles will not necessarily home onto the Power Summoner Zombie, especially if he is grouped together with several other zombies. Other Plants to avoid using are any kind of Pea-shooting Plant as the projectiles will most likely be absorbed by zombies that are ahead of him. Area of effect Plants are probably the best Plants to use against this zombie because they are usually able to do pretty decent damage and are also able to get around the problem of hitting other zombies instead. Using Ice Berg Lettuce's Plant Food ability is a great idea to use because it will prevent him from summoning any zombies for a period of time, allowing you to deal damage to him. 'Tiki Torch-er' This is possibly the most dangerous zombie in this endless zone. When grouped together with several Surfer Zombies, Octo Zombies or Deep Sea Garfgantuars, your lawn could be wiped out if your defenses are not planned extremely well. Also, keep in mind that this zombie can also summon any and all of the above mentioned zombies, plus other ones as well. When encountered in a level, it is strongly recommended to have Cherry Bomb, Ghost Pepper, Iceberg Lettuce and Tangle Kelp. Trivia •This zombie is capable of simulating the Ambush of the world, Low Tide, as he can summon zombies in the middle of your defenses •This is similar to the Tidal Zombie, as he can summon Imp Mermaid Zombie •This zombies eyes look similar to Newspaper Zombies eyes after he loses his newspaper Category:Zombies